


Against A Pillar

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crown Princes of Nohr and Hoshido have a moment together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against A Pillar

The idea came to him in a moment of passion. He and Xander had only been kissing, their bodies pressed together as they hands ran over each other. As his hands slid down the back of Xander's thighs he gripped them tightly and he suddenly lifted the blonde off of his feet, wrapping his legs around his middle to keep him there.

Ryoma smiled as he saw the look of surprise coming over Xander's face. He adjusted his grip on the Nohrian, pressing his back up against the pillar to avoid dropping him, nodding in approval as Xander soon relaxed in his grip. “Surprised?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“A little, yes,” Xander confessed. “I just hope you have no intention of dropping me...”

The other laughed and pressed in close to the other, kissing him on the lips before pulling back to speak again. “I will never let you fall, Nohrian prince,” he swore. He ground himself against the other, drawing a gasp from his lips, eyes becoming half-lidded. “Now...where were we?” he murmured.

“I can think of a few things,” Xander murmured. He held onto Ryoma tight around the neck, biting his lip as the other reached down and freed his erection from the front of his breeches. He hissed at the sensation of cool air against his cock, mewling as he held still, watching as Ryoma soon exposed himself too. “If anyone sees us...”

“No one will see us,” Ryoma promised, pressing their erections together. “Brace yourself against the pillar,” he commanded. He watched as Xander slowly let go of him, reaching back to grip onto the pillar with both of his hands, arching his back to keep himself in place. “Very good...”

“Gods!” He shut his eyes tightly, whining as he and Ryoma thrust their hips together, erections rubbing and pressing against each other. “Ryoma...I can't...” he whimpered, his arms starting to tremble.

The Hoshidian just smiled, reaching down to tease the head of Xander's erection. “Cum for me in my hand. I won't let you make a mess of yourself.” He nodded as he felt the Nohrian cumming, mindful not to allow any of the semen to land on his uniform. “Easy...easy...” He held his filthy hand away, carefully helping Xander to get back onto his feet. “Better?”

“Not quite.”

“No?” He watched as Xander reached out, taking his filthy hand by the wrist, pulling it to his mouth to start licking it clean. “Much better,” he purred. in approval, locking eyes with the other.


End file.
